Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{3a - 5}{2} \div \dfrac{2a}{10}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{3a - 5}{2} \times \dfrac{10}{2a}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ (3a - 5) \times 10 } { 2 \times 2a}$ $t = \dfrac{30a - 50}{4a}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{15a - 25}{2a}$